With increasing popularization of portable wireless terminals all over the world, terminals having various functions and designs to satisfy consumer taste have been placed on the market. Various kinds of portable terminals, including bar type terminals, flip type terminals and flip-up type terminals, have been developed. In recent years, folder type terminals and slide type terminals have been developed and widely used. For slide type terminals, a slide body slides on a main body by a predetermined distance in the longitudinal direction of the terminal, thereby achieving the opening operation of the slide type terminal. A user may push and pull the slide body, thereby achieving more convenient use of the slide type terminal. Consequently, the size of the slide type terminal may be reduced while providing a display screen having a size similar to that of the folder type terminal, and therefore, the slide type terminal is preferred as a high-quality product. Slide type terminals adopt an automatic sliding structure in which, when the slide body is pushed a predetermined distance, the slide body automatically moves the remaining distance. Various kinds of hinge apparatuses have been developed to provide such an automatic sliding structure.
For general slide type terminals, when a liquid crystal screen is slid with respect to a keypad, the bottom of the liquid crystal screen is exposed. As a result, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) is exposed from the bottom of the liquid crystal screen, which detracts from the aesthetics of the terminal. Also, the exposed FPC may be damaged by external causes (foreign matter, impact, users, etc.).